


Los Evangelios Olvidados

by Vekrex



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancient History, Homestuck - Freeform, Legends, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, POV Second Person
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vekrex/pseuds/Vekrex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un grupo de archahistoriadores encuentran una cámara que cambiará su percepción de la Historia tal y como la conocen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La Cámara

** ==> Ser la archahistoriadora estresada **

Ahora eres Hyazob Zevafe, una archahistoriadora del Ateneum Imperial y, a tus nueve ciclos, estás más estresada que en toda tu vida, con motivos más que razonables.

Convencistes el Decanato del Ateneum que podías, con financiación y un equipo, encontrar unas escrituras que lograrían que el culto del Sufferer quedase desprestigiado para siempre y ahora, dos ciclos y una cantidad obscena de dinero después, estás de pie, en una cueva llena de heces cre criaturas varias, sosteniendo una antorcha mientras contemplas unas paredes completamente vacías.

—No lo entiendo. Aquellos mafas eran exactos, la cámara con las escrituras deberían estar aquí… aquella tribu de broncebloods… aseguraron que sus ancianos se habian ocultado a menudo aqui y que las faredes estaban cubiertas de suelo a techo de escrituras… ¡Y no hay nada!

Van a pintar de cobalto las paredes del Ateneum con tu sangre.

 

** ==> Ser el porteador al borde de un ataque de risa **

Tu nombre es Apbyme Ryeroy y, aunque seguramente eso te cueste la vida, siendo un rustblood, estás a punto de partirte de risa al ver a la cobaltblood mirar las paredes entre estresada y acojonada. Toda su búsqueda ha sido un fiasco.

—¿Debo preparar las cosas para el viaje DE VUELTA? ¿O quiere la señora contemplar un rato mas las PAREDES VACIAS?

Afortunadamente tienes buenos reflejos y logras esquivar la antorcha que Lady Estres te ha tirado y la recoges con tu mejor cara de no haber roto un plato en tu vida.

—Tomaré eso como que necesita UNOS MINUTOS…

A pesar de todo, el viaje ha merecido la pena, solo por su cara.

 

** ==> Ser el técnico aburrido **

Eres Zixada Albood y eres el técnico cronista y psiónico yellowblood de nivel dos que, en teoría, iba a grabar y documentar audiovisualmente el Gran Descubrimiento. Que resulta ser una cueva vacía y aburrida llena de excrementos de a saber qué.

Y sabes, perfectamente, que si no quieres acabar en un carguero de segunda, no debes grabar a tu dueña teniendo un ataque de nervios. Arena y aburrimiento aparte, no vives tan mal.

—¿Ama? Según mis sensores amanecerá en un par de horas, voyveremos ay campamento o pasaremos ey dia… ¿aquí?

Te acercas y sonries, sabes que tiene cierta debilidad ante la cara de felicidad que puedes llegar a poner y la has usado en numerosas ocasiones para salirte con la tuya.

Pero antes de que responda, te giras al oír un crujido extraño y ves al cuarto miembro de la expedición desaparecer por un agujero que se ha abierto a sus pies, acompañado de un grito muy poco digno.

 

** ==> Ser el moirail desaparecido **

Tu nombre es Berupa Pyavix y te duele el trasero de todas las maneras no agradables. Cuando accedistes a acompañar a Hyazob, tu moirail, a esta expedición, no creiste que acabarías cayendo de culo encima de un montón de rocas dolorosamente afiladas.

Tu antorcha se ha perdido en la caida, asi que, con un gruñido de dolor miras hacia arriba, donde ves el agujero por el que has caido, a unos diez metros sobre ti, por el cual asoman las cabezas de tus compañeros.

—¡Berufa! ¿Estas bien?

Hyazob suena al borde de un ataque, ya.

—Szoooszh, szooosh. Esztoy bien, Hy, szolo adolorido y avergonzado.

Sacas unas barras luminosas de tu bolsillo y las lanzas a tu alrededor, esperando no estar rodeado de un barranco o de vete tu a saber qué.

En cambio, lo que ves te deja asombrado y aliviado al tiempo.

A tu alrededor las paredes están cubiertas, de suelo a techo, con minuciosa caligrafía y numerosos dibujos.

—Creo que mi culo ha encontrado la Cámara de losz Evangeliosz Olvidadosz.


	2. Noticias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pesterlog de Zixada con... nuevo OC, Shanay Zompok.

** ==> Ser el técnico no tan aburrido**

No estás tan aburrido porque has decidido hacer lo que siempre haces cuando estás aburrido: darle por saco un rato a tu kismesis. Para algo están, ¿verdad?

\-- talentedArbiter [TA] empezó a trolear a cutestAltogether [CA] \-- TA: Ey, Sha. TA: ¿Cómo va eso? TA: Contesta. TA: Me aburro.

TA: Pero hazme caso.  
TA: Casitoooooooooo…  
TA: No sabes lo aburido que es esto.  
CA: Y tu, no sabe lo pesado que ere.  
CA: Como una moowbeast en brazo.  
CA: ¿Queria algo en concreto o solo dar por culo?  
TA: Soyo dar por cuyo.

\-- cutestAltogether [CA] dejó de trolear a talentedArbiter [TA] \--

 

\-- talentedArbiter [TA] empezó a trolear a cutestAltogether [CA] \--

TA: Pero oye.  
TA: No te pongas así.  
TA: ¿Y yo que te gusta que te de por cuyo?  
TA: ¿Yiteray y figuradamente?  
CA: Ere una vergüenza para la especie.  
TA: Yo sé.  
TA: Y me encanta.  
TA: Y a ti también te encanta.  
TA: Admiteyoooo…  
CA: Nunca.  
CA: Ser inferior e indigno.  
CA: Desecho social y genético.  
CA: Ademá tiene el tentáculo corto.  
TA ¡Eh!  
TA: ¡Eso no es verdad!  
CA: La verdad será lo que yo le cuente a lo demá, lowblood mugriento.  
CA: ¿Cuánto hace que no te baña?  
TA: No se… unas semanas, quizás.  
TA: No es que en ey desierto haya mucho donde bañarse.  
TA: Ojaya estuvieras aqui.  
CA: Eso suena hasta… bonito.  
TA: Así podrías yavarme a yametazos.  
TA: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
CA: Retiro lo dicho.  
CA: Espero que lo subjugguladore que van para allá te den de lo lindo.  
CA: De ostias se entiende.  
TA: Espera… ¿qué?  
TA: ¿QUE?  
CA: El grupo de payaso local.  
CA: Al parecer tu jefa ha metido la narice donde no la llaman.  
CA: Asi que creo que van a detenerla o alga así.  
TA: Oh, joder…  
CA: Tu… procura no morirte.  
CA: Recuerda a quien pertenece tu patético culo caido.  
CA: Y no e a la cobaltita estresada, ¿capta?  
CA: <3<

\-- talentedArbiter [TA] dejó de trolear a cutestAltogether [CA] \--

 

\-- talentedArbiter [TA] empezó a trolear a cutestAltogether [CA] \--

TA: <3<

\-- talentedArbiter [TA] dejó de trolear a cutestAltogether [CA] \--


End file.
